Still Here
by Adreus
Summary: season zero — Anzu wants Yuugi to grow up. Mou hitori no Yuugi thinks she's trying too hard. —Yami no Yuugi/Anzu.


**Notes (1 April 2011): **Umm, I edited this a bit, but the writing style I was going for is vastly different than what I've become used to, so it's mostly untouched. Anyway, this is for _The Shadow Games_, _Season Zero, the First Series, _or whatever it is you may call the original anime. It's based on the episode that Anzu takes Yuugi to the Amusement Park and attempts to get mou hitori no Yuugi to come out, but without the bomber.

Also, I feel like it sets the mood and tone of Season Zero better with the spelling "Yuugi" as opposed to "Yugi"; similarly, "mou hitori no" instead of "the other." I might be wrong, but... hey, I'm keeping it like this.

_Yu-Gi-Oh! _is property of Kazuki Takahasahi; I do not claim any rights.

* * *

_Still Here_

* * *

"Anzu!" the shorter teenager called, "Watch this!"

Yuugi was a small high school student in his first year. He was a bit naïve and childish, but Yuugi's game skill overshadowed such traits. Around his neck, the teenager held the Sennen Puzzle – the very reason why he and his friend, Anzu, were at the beach.

Though Yuugi did not know it, the Sennen Puzzle held the secret of another personality. Whenever someone would bully Yuugi, or challenge him for something more than just plain fun, this other Yuugi – Mou Hitori no Yuugi – would take control of Yuugi. This second face had, unlike Yuugi, courage and pride. One would feel as though it was someone totally different in his presence.

And Anzu, having been saved by him on several occasions, had developed a crush on him.

The problem, Anzu thought, was that mou hitori no Yuugi made an appearance only when he was needed. So she took it as her duty to attempt to get him to come out. He was more mature than Yuugi himself and Anzu could handle that.

"Not now, Yuugi," she said to her friend. "Just a few more minutes on my tan, okay?"

Anzu was hoping that if she was to say she was working on her tan, Yuugi would look up at her body for a moment, and perhaps, she hoped, his other personality's interest would be perked? She'd admit it was a rather faulty and _strange _plan, something she'd not do often, but Yuugi and she were teenagers, after all.

Indeed, as she had predicted, Yuugi did look up at her. But rather than drawing out his second face to sweep her off her feet, Anzu had succeeded in getting little Yuugi to blush.

Anzu sighed. This wasn't going to work. She thought it might be time for Plan B; getting Yuugi to play a game. After all, that was when he appeared most. "You know, Yuugi," she said frowning, "I'm not in the mood much to get a tan now. Would you like to play a game?"

Yuugi's face lit up, the blush on his face now gone. Grinning, he said, "Yes! I brought a few games in my bag!"

"Okay," said Anzu, smiling, "What would you like to play?"

Yuugi frowned in thought, scratching his chin. "I'm not sure…" he said slowly, before snapping his fingers and grinning, "Ah! How about Capmon?"

Anzu remembered that whenever Yuugi wasn't doing well in a game, his other side was to come. She wasn't sure whether this would work without something at stake, but she decided not to think on it. She was pretty good at Capmon; she and Miho had played on many occasions, and she usually came out as the victor. Anzu laughed, "I'm good at Capmon!"

"We'll see," he said competitively. Yuugi rummaged through his knapsack for the Capmon collection that he had brought. Anzu wondered how Yuugi fit everything in such a small bag – Yuugi was taking out countless game pieces, a chess board, a card game or two, dominoes, and finally a group of Capmon and the board. Yuugi stuffed everything back into his bag, then proceeded to help Anzu set up the game.

Yuugi and Anzu both picked their pieces, knowing that the other would not cheat. Through random picks (the levels were facing away from them), Anzu had managed to get two level 4s, one 5, and two 2s. On the other hand, Yuugi got three level 3s, one 4, and one 1. Yuugi gaped at Anzu's lucky draw. "You're going to beat me."

Anzu said not a word.

Yuugi began the game, slaughtering one of Anzu's men. In another move, Anzu had beaten two of Yuugi's pieces. The game went on for shorter than normal, the two noticed, as they played. Anzu was extremely determined in beating Yuugi.

"Oh." said Yuugi frowning when he had been beaten, "When did you get so good, Anzu?" She didn't say anything as he put the pieces away. "Anzu?" he repeated.

"O-Oh, sorry Yuugi, I just spaced out," Anzu said suddenly. _Why won't he come out?_

Inside Yuugi's head, Yuugi heard a snicker and had the strangest feeling that it had been coming from the Sennen Puzzle. He shook it off – that wasn't possible.

"You beat me Anzu. Have you been practicing?" asked Anzu. He looked mildly interested in her answer as he looked up at her face, now finished with putting the Capmon away.

"Yes!" she said bashfully. "Miho and I have been practicing. But I thought for sure that you could beat us both, Yuugi-kun."

Yuugi blushed. "Well, I-I-"

Anzu giggled. Yuugi was so cute sometimes. _But still, _she wondered, _where _is _he?_

Anzu sighed out of boredom. "What do you want do now?" she asked. She was thinking of yet another way to draw out Yuugi's other face. He always came out when someone was in trouble; when something was at risk. Perhaps if she was to 'drown'…

"It's very hot," said Yuugi, shielding his eyes from the burning sun with his hands, "and that water looks very welcoming." He motioned towards the cool shoreline.

Nodding in agreement, Anzu said, "I'll race you there!" She quickly ran, Yuugi laughing as he chased her.

Anzu was quick to activate her plan. She swam into the sea, taking in the salty scent. She watched as Yuugi slowed his pace, knowing that she had won, then shook her hands around frantically as though she was in trouble. "Help!" she screamed, pretending to drown, "Help me, Yuugi!"

Yuugi's eyes widened as he ran as fast as his little legs could carry him, but before he could reach her, two male lifeguards had dove in for her. They seemed pleased with themselves as they carried her to the shore, almost ready to perform CPR. Anzu glared at them and mumbled a quick "Thanks."

Yuugi reached her finally, asking frantically if she was okay. She didn't answer, but stood up and stomped away from him. Yuugi called out her name and went after her, but couldn't reach her. All he could hear was a distant "Grow up!" being yelled at either him or the lifeguards.

Anzu sat at a table with a set of three chairs. She didn't know what to do. She'd tried three times already and still mou hitori no Yuugi hadn't shown himself. How was to speak to the man of her dreams if he wasn't to meet her? She cried out in frustration, getting up and kicking the plastic chair she had been sitting on.

"You know," a voice said behind her, tapping her shoulder, "you try too hard, Anzu."

The voice sent a shiver down her spine, and her eyes widened slightly as she slowly turned around and there he stood, leaning against the table. His eyes were closed, a smirk upon his face.

She was speechless.

"Well?" he asked, opening his eyes and looking at her, brow raised.

Nothing.

He laughed.

She tried to say something, but found her voice had dissapeared.

He feigned yawning. "I came out here for nothing, didn't I? I can leave if you want."

He was about to do that very deed, when a hand reached to him and told him to stop. Anzu shook her head no. "I've finally met you… please stay."

He looked into her eyes, searching deep within her for something until he said slowly, choosing his words carefully: "I'll have to leave eventually."

The sun was setting, a brilliant red-and-yellow sky dancing as though it were made of flames behind her. It set quite the color onto his face and she wondered why he'd been hiding, or if Yuugi remembered when he came. She hadn't thought about that before. Would Yuugi even realize he had another self, ever?

He turned for a moment, and then climbed onto the table, sitting down and letting his feet dangle, not even reaching the ground underneath him.

"Anzu," he whispered ever so softly, his voice barely above the wind, "Right now, I'm still here."


End file.
